Force of Nature
by LegendMaker08
Summary: Kessler is dead. Empire City is trying to revive itself. But the rats keep coming out of the sewer. It's getting harder to keep control. And that blast. It did more damage than I thought. Not just to me. But to people around me...
1. Jump Start

**inFamous Fanfic**

**Force of Nature**

Chapter 1: Jump Start

_**Day 35**_

"_We should begin now."_

The city has basically begun to stabilize; repair itself. Little by little, order is returning. The First Sons have left town, lacking a leader, they had no place here. The Dust Men have all but disbanded, for all the same reasons. The Reapers, however, have been able to take control, lacking the opposition. They keep popping up from time to time, but it's nothing I can't handle.

"Hey Cole, whatcha doin' staring into nothingness like that all the time?" Zeke asked, opening one of his few remaining beers.

"Thinking." I said coldly, jumping from the top of the stairwell opening.

"You gotta relax, man. You're gonna stress yourself out like that." Zeke said, sipping his beer.

"I'm fine. Worry about yourself." I said remembering the stress he himself caused me.

As I said that, screams broke out in the street. I looked over the edge of the building top to see people running in the streets. I looked to see what they were running from to see red-cloaked figures rushing down the street, brandishing guns and firing in random directions. Three of them broke out into a sprint, rushing towards our building.

"Crap! They're attacking the building!" I said.

"What? The Reapers?" Zeke asked, standing up from his couch.

"Yeah, stay here. I'll handle it." I ordered, jumping from the rooftop.

"Ok, then." Zeke said, sipping his beer again.

The air rushed past my face as plummeted through the air. I felt the electricity surge through my body, pooling in my hands as I prepared for impact. The moment I touched the ground, I let the electricity loose, feeling it slither from my grasp and out through my fingers. A blast resulted, knocking the hooded figures to the ground as the electricity jumped up their bodies. I dove off to the side, taking cover behind a nearby car. I peered over the hood, my arm raised. The moment I glimpsed red, I let bolts of electricity loose. The figures dropped like flies. When all of them stopped moving, I went over to inspect for survivors. Out of the twelve that attacked, eight of them were still breathing. I let static electricity drop onto them, restraining them on the ground.

"Hey, Harms, you there?" I called the police through my phone.

"Yeah, what is it, Cole?" the officer asked.

"I got trash pick-up for ya."

"Alright, I'll get some men over there right now. What's your position?"

"Outside my house."

"They attacked you at your house!?"

"Yeah, now just get them out of my sight." I commanded, hanging up.

I ran to the building wall, leaping from windowsill to windowsill. In moments, I was back on the rooftop.

"How'd it go?" Zeke asked.

"About as well as it usually does."

"Meh, want a beer?"

"Not now."

_**Day 36**_

I woke up in the usual spot, on Zeke's couch. Zeke was sleeping in the back, on next to his batteries. I woke him up.

"Hey Cole, what's going on? We under attack again?" Zeke asked, disoriented.

"No, I'm waking you up to tell you I'm going to Trish's grave." I said, holding back the pains.

"Alright man, call if you need something." Zeke said, turning back to go to sleep.

I jumped from the rooftop again, catching electric fields between my arms, coasting to the nearby rooftop. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making my way towards the historic district.

I know I shouldn't be mad at Zeke anymore. He made a mistake, we all do. I learned that the hard way. Trish wouldn't want me to be angry anymore, she would tell me to forgive Zeke. I think I will, he's one of the only friends I got.

These thoughts passed through my head as I reached the bridge from Neon District to Historic District. I caught a powerline and slid to the other side. I caught another rooftop afterwards, making my way towards the park. I finally got there, Trish's grave sitting there, her picture depicting her face. As I was nearing her grave, I noticed another figure standing among the other graves. He was kneeling down in front of one of them. He was dressed in red, so I assumed he was a Reaper. I was preparing to blast the hell out of him, but as I neared his position, I noticed he was convulsing, as though he was crying. I lowered my arm, walking over to him.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, feeling sympathetic for him, probably weeping over someone close to him as well. I reached down to touch his shoulder, and he jumped away from my touch. I only watched as he glanced at me from beneath his hood. "You ok?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said with a surprising steadiness. "What's it to you?"

"Hey I'm just here for my own reasons." I said, backing off.

"Yeah? Well keep it that way. I don't need any sympathy from a murderer." the figure said.

The words stung, but I didn't know why. I looked down for a split second, glancing at Trish's grave, seeing her face on the picture. I turned to snipe back at him, except he was gone.

"I'm going crazy from the guilt." I told myself. "I don't have anyone else like you to talk to." I said, looking at the grave.

I sat down next to the grave.

"I really wish you were here, babe."

I sighed, laying down on my back. I was only able to lay there for a moment before I heard more gunshots ringing out from the streets.

"Crap." I moaned, leaping back into action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hey look, an inFamous fanfic! I borrowed this game from a friend (as well as his PS3 :D ) and really enjoyed it, so much so that I decided to write this fanfic. To my fans that have been reading Paths of Contempt in the StarFox stories, I apologize for not updating and writing this instead. But, I was so inspired with this whole storyline that I came up with that I just had to write this fic. If any of you that read Paths of Contempt are reading this, I'll let you know that I updated with another chapter that no one commented on. I did relatively close to the other update, so I don't think anybody realized that. It was like, a day immediately after. So read that and comment. In the meantime, I'll be writing this. For those of you reading this that have no idea what this game is, I suggest going to YouTube (if it's actually working that is, it doesn't seem to be working for me right now) and typing in "inFamous playthrough pt 1". You should get a list of results. I suggest watching the videos by darksydephil. He swears a lot, and talks a lot through his videos, but his commentary is funny and the videos are actually pretty good quality and he plays through the whole game, including all side missions, like I did. And he doesn't actually talk through the important parts, so don't complain. So yeah, if you do know what I'm talking about, this is obviously after the events of the game. I'll be adding a lot of my own stuff, including new powers and characters, so be ready for that. This fanfic will be done in the first-person narrative, like in the game. Anything that will be the comic-book cutscenes will have a ** before and after it. Hope you enjoy. Here's to another story.

Reviews: _COMING SOON!!!!_ (This is the reason the author's notes are so long.)


	2. Spirit Dampener

Chapter 2: Spirit Dampener

I dashed down the street, looking for the source of the gunshots. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. People were rushing past me as I stared down the suspects, the Lamplighters.

**The Lamplighters started out as a bunch of angry tenants inside a local apartment complex in the Historic District. They were always complaining about the run-down conditions in the Historic District, but were always stifled by the underhanded dealings in Empire City's governing body. When the blast hit, they felt that they could finally come together, show everyone the light, but before they could get their big start, they were silenced by the First Sons, who took over all dealing within the Historic District. When I finally took the First Sons out of the picture, they took control of the Historic District, duking it out with the Reapers. Now their numbers are growing and they're getting more aggressive, robbing and raiding places to better arm themselves. It looks like I have a light to snuff.**

I encountered the Lamplighters at the intersection of the street, the park fence on my right. They were wearing black cloaks, must've robbed some costume shop or something. It didn't take long for them to notice me, gunshots whizzing past my head. I dove behind a police car, lobbing over a few grenades, hoping to take out their main forces. They responded with some explosives of their own. I tried repelling them with a shockwave, but I was too little too late. I dove out into the middle of the street to avoid the blast, which just clipped my feet. That was a stupid move on my part, they were hoping I'd do that. They opened fire. I put up a wall of electricity to shield myself, the bullets palpitating against the screen. I ran to a nearby tree, pressing my back up against it, still holding the shield in place. I grunted as I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder.

Then I noticed one of those disgruntled bastards run out into the dead center of the intersection, lugging a rocket launcher.

"Damn it!!" I grunted running out into the middle of the street.

The next few seconds went kind of slowly. I was racing down the middle of the street, letting the sparks fly from my hands, trying to zap the bastard lugging the frickin' RPG. I was getting closer to the center of the intersection when I noticed some more Lamplighters hiding behind one of the nearby cars. Then all I could recall after that was just a wall of pain. I was sent flying into a nearby mailbox, denting the thing so it resembled more of a recliner than a mailbox. When the wave of pain began to ebb, I tried to open my eyes. I heard the explosion of the rocket, followed by several people screaming. I saw smoke through my squinted eyelids. I tried to get up, but then I was hit by another wave of pain, forcing me to sit back in my metal recliner.

"Son…of a bitch!" I moaned, still trying to force myself up from the mailbox.

Then I heard a voice, followed by more grunts. I squinted again, seeing a girl dressed in blue standing in front of me. The Lamplighters were cowering back, firing off defensive shots at the girl. I got up from the mailbox, attempting to finish the fight.

"Don't worry, Hero, I got it." the girl said. I was still dazed from the pain, so I couldn't see what she did.

The pain subsided a few seconds later, allowing me to regain my senses. I looked around to see the bodies of a bunch of Lamplighters, and the girl in blue.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked gruffly.

"Took 'em out. What does it look like?" she replied with a smile.

I got a better look at her, she had long brownish-black hair, and wore a blue tank-top with khaki shorts. Looked to be only a couple years younger than me, maybe four or five. Had a pretty smile.

"How did you take them out?"

"Blasted them, kinda like the way they blasted you." She said, indicating the street corner behind her. I glanced to see what she was talking about.

Behind her sat a fire hydrant, with a fire hose secured to it.

"The bastards turned the hose on me!?" I screamed, annoyed with the new weapon that I would undoubtedly see later.

"Looks like it. They're getting smarter, aren't they?" the girl replied.

"Yeah, but you still didn't quite answer my question, how did you take those guys out?"

"Umm, I'll tell you later. Good luck with the work, big boy." she said playfully.

I was about to ask her another question when something bumped into me. I caught myself trying to find what bumped into me, only to find an empty street. Then I looked around for the girl. She was gone, too.

"Damn." I groaned, heading back to Zeke's.

(Zeke's Rooftop)

I reached the rooftop about twenty minutes later, coming from the Historic District. Zeke was up, and was puttering about.

"Hey, man! Check it out! When I went out for my morning jog, I ran into a grateful pizza delivery guy! Apparently you saved him somewhere earlier, and he had some pizzas left over before the blast! We got food, buddy! Hope you don't mind that I already helped myself to a slice or three…" Zeke said, all…chipper.

"Sweet. It's about time we got some food. Those government relief drops aren't quite that helpful, considering a bunch of random pedestrians always get to it before we do." I said, taking my own cheesy slice. "Since when do you jog?"

"I jog! Gotta keep in shape for the ladies. But I hear ya, man. If the street rats don't get the food, the Reapers do. It's rough out here man. But, you know, you could always pull an exploding car battery stunt…" Zeke offered, somewhat joking, somewhat not.

"You know I can't do that Zeke. I'm not going to betray the people like you did." I said, feeling the venom in my words as they slipped off my tongue. Zeke's attitude dampened as I said that.

"Yeah. You know, I'm really sorry Cole. I just couldn't help myself." Zeke apologized.

"You know what you did. What do you think you're doing taking this pizza all for yourself when the people out there could be eating it!?" I laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, you son of a bitch! Making me actually apologize like that. You're a real jerk, you know that!?" Zeke yelled, taking another slice.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up, I got stuff to tell ya. There was someone at Trish's grave."

"Yeah, I hear ya man. I miss her too, so much so that sometimes I feel like she's hanging around in some places too."

"No, I mean there was a literal person kneeling at the grave site. Some guy in red, kneeling at a grave close to Trish's."

"Red? He a Reaper?"

"That's what I thought, but he was kind of, sobbing, at the grave."

"Hmm, and you know what they say, 'Reapers never cry.'"

"I've never heard that, ever."

"Hehe, I know. So what'd the dude want?"

"I'm not really sure. I asked if he was ok, and he just kind of blew up at me. Then he was gone."

"You sure he's even real? Maybe you should have another slice of pizza, you sound like you're hallucinating."

"Maybe I am. But there's more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a new gang in the Historic District."

"Other than the Reapers?"

"Yeah, that new one we've been hearing about." I explained, walking over to a stack of posters lying next to the T.V. After mulling about the pile for a few seconds, I found the paper.

"These guys." I said, holding up the paper. The paper was black, with the intricate design of a lamp sitting on the paper.

"Really!? Uh, who are they?"

"The Lamplighters, or whatever. You remember, those angry apartment tenants that had that rally a couple of weeks before the blast?"

"Oh yeah, those guys were dorks. I was planning on egging them at the rally until you called about a gig."

"Yeah, well now they're armed, and dangerous. Probably raided the contraband section of a Police Station. They're lugging heat. And they got a new toy. They turned a fire hose on me."

"How'd that work out, Mr. Spark Plug?"

"About as well as you can imagine, just a lot of stinging. Oh yeah, there's also a nice new mailbox recliner at the street corner near the park."

"Nice, so how'd you teach those jerks a lesson. Wrath of God? Bunch of sparks up the whazoo?"

"I didn't teach them a lesson. Someone else did."

"Some idiot was stupid enough to take on a gang with a rock and get away with it!? What has this world come to?"

"It wasn't some random guy off the street, it was a girl."

"Little girl, playing dress-up girl?"

"No, as in our age type of girl."

"She hot?"

"Kinda."

"You gotta introduce me. So, how'd she take them out?"

"That's the thing. I don't know, I was still dazed from the fire hose before I could register what she was doing."

"Did you get her number?" Zeke asked, pulling out a beer to wash down the last of the pizza.

"Nope, after she finished off the Lamplighters, she gave a couple of words and disappeared."

"Well, at least now you can take more breaks, seeing as there's another freak running around the city."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed, my thoughts drifting to the girl. A couple seconds later, my phone crackled to life.

"Hey Cole, it's Harms. We got a situation."

"What is it?"

"The Reapers have hijacked a boat, and are planning to take out Stampton Bridge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Here we go, Chapter 2. New bad guys and a new character, as promised. Even was able to set up a comic-scene. So, the next part of the story is about to pick up. That's about all I have to say, time for reviews, which there are.

Reviews:

_-__revan blackheart__  
__2009-06-18 . chapter 1_

_intresting i like this one i will be watching this to see how it turns out_

Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for adding my story to your alerts and whatnot. I hope you stick around to see how things work out. Here's to this chapter.

-_The Soul of a thousand warrior__  
__2009-06-18 . chapter 1_

_this is great (even though it is about 1,0 words) it looks to be a good start to a hopful good story i will keep this on my list of things to look for, add more words in the next chapter it will get alot of people looking into it hopefully (if there not already playing infamous lol)_

Thank you for reviewing as well. Sorry about the lack of words, it's the start of the story. Also, the story's in the first-person, which actually subtracts a significant chunk from the word count, more than you would think. But don't worry, as I said, it's the beginning so it'll be a little slow. Once this picks up, it'll be longer. Oh yeah, I checked this time, this word count is longer. Here's to this chapter.


End file.
